Wiki Administrators
The Wiki requires many members of Staff to keep it running in all its sectors. There are currently three kinds of staff on the wiki: Technical Admins, Article Admins and General Admins. Technical Admins Technical Admins are those who specifically work on the Source and general layout of the Wiki, along with technical assistance with articles (I.E. they will solve bugs with infoboxes or other templates). Admin1 Admin1 goes here. Article Admins Article Admins are similar to Technical Admins in that they are responsible to ensure all articles follow the Wiki Conventions and Policies and that new members are properly assisted in the creation of articles. They also look out for spam and abuse as well as general cleanup (don't be surprised if you see a minor grammar edit on your article!). Rurhan Nash Rurhan Nash, or Maceuss Anirick (LordDragondust) as he is better known, is the wiki's first Article Admin. He is well versed in Wikia and fanon creation. He is responsible for category and article adherence to wiki policies and conventions as well as general fanon. He may be contacted for issues regarding the creation and maintaining of articles along with queries or issues regarding lore and fanon. He is a knowledgeable and professional member who is always happy to step up and do his best to help those who need a hand with anything Minecraft or wiki. He is also not a dragon IRL...we hope! General Admins General Admins are the all-rounder Admin. They usually help with the broader work of things such as wiki cohesion, policy creations and general beefing up of the Admins. Typically General Admins will just make sure the other admins do their job. General Admins may also be known as Beaurocrats. Phiniksa Phiniksa is the founder of the Wiki and the first official Admin of the wiki. He enjoys working wiki details out as well as the creation of fanon. In real life, Phiniksa is an un-baptised Sikh, hence the name 'Phiniksa' which means Phoenix in Punjabi. He can be approached for technical and article difficulties as well as any general inquiries relating to the Wikia. He is also open for a chat regarding Sikhism should one be curious as to what that is (trust me; misconceptions are more common than you may think). His in-game character is Alice Wolverhampton. FallenChronicle Also known as xDK, FallenChronicle is the Wiki's only other General Admin. Given his role as the GM for the server, xDK can be contacted for all things relating to the game, particularly lore and OOC topics. He has the final say in all policy decisions and any matters relating to the wikia. xDk has a charismatic attitude and is always eager to help server members where possible. While not as well versed in the technical ins-and-outs of the wikia, he can certainly be contacted for all things story-related! How become Staff To become staff, all one must do is to message a General Admin (preferably Phiniksa) and privately exchange contact information (Skype is usually the prefered option). Once that is done, the candidate will go through a short interview to assess their capabilities. Article contribution and general knowledge will be accounted for in the Wiki. Candidates don't have to be the most highly qualified in the area, so long as they demonstrate the right qualities, decent level of skill and most importantly the dedication to the Wiki! Category:Browse Category:Users